The Break Up
by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose
Summary: After her current and secret boyfriend breaks up with her, for no other reason than that he was a coward, she turns to her best friend, Rodolphus Lastrange, to help her out; but things might be more than they appear.


_****A/N: Hi everyone I have another Narcissa/Rodolphus story, this one I have written for a friend of mine Gamma Orionis._

_I would like to thank Stephenie O for betaing this for me.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
_

* * *

_**The Break Up**_

"You're breaking up with me?"

He nodded, "Yes, I don't feel that this is going anywhere, and you are betrothed to Malfoy. What if your family were to find out?"

Narcissa stared at him in disbelief, before her face went blank and cold. "I'm sorry that you feel that way." With that she flung her hair over her shoulder and walked primly away, without looking back.

She wasn't upset about the break up, it was more of that he broke up with her. No one breaks up with a Black, particularly Narcissa Black. She would have her revenge against him for doing that to her. He was a spineless nobody who didn't deserve her thoughts. She had thought that there was more to him than that; it turns out she was wrong. She would get her revenge for that.

She needed to find her best friend, Rodolphus Lestrange. He would help her get her revenge. Ever since her first year he had been there for her, taking care of her (even though she didn't need it). Even though he was betrothed to her sister, she was the one that he cared for. They were inseparable.

She knew where he was, she always knew; he was almost always in certain places at the same time. Presently he should be found with some of his friends from his year working on homework in the Library, so that is where she was heading.

Once there she looked around, quickly spotting him sitting at one of the best tables by a window. He was with two others, but they were unimportant to her. She quickly made her way to him. She slid into the open seat beside him (he always saved one just for her).

"Rodolphus," she hissed.

He looked up from his essay, "Yes Narcissa?" he asked, quietly.

"He broke up with me," she said, simply.

Realization dawned in his eyes, and he started to pack up all of his materials. She stood and waited, as he nodded to his friends, before leading the way out of the Library and to their favorite hideout.

It was an unused classroom in a portion of the school that was rarely frequented by anyone else. It was the perfect place for them to go and be alone. They went there quite often.

Rodolphus pulled out his wand and vanished the dust that had piled up in their absence. Then he transfigured one of the desks into a couch. He sat on one end, and she sat beside him leaning against him with her feet resting on the other end. He absently carded his fingers through her hair. This was normal for them when they were alone.

"What do you want to do about him?" asked Rodolphus.

Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed, from content or frustration she did not know. "He must pay, and for that I have a plan."

They spent the next hour sitting there as they discussed what to do with Narcissa's now ex-boyfriend.

Their plan came into effect the next day during lunch. The boy was sitting at his table eating. He never realized that anything was going to happen. He had thought that it was just going to be a clean break up when she walked away without another word, after all no one had known about the relationship.

His beliefs where quickly thrown a scatter, when Lucius Malfoy walked up to him.

"I want a word with you," said Malfoy, it was an order, no question about it. "In private. Now."

He nodded, after all no one refuses a Malfoy. As he followed Malfoy out of the hall, he caught a glimpse of Narcissa, smirking darkly at him. That was when he knew that he had made a mistake. His insides went cold with fear.

Narcissa turned to Rodulphus, once the boy was out of the hall, and smiled at him. Their plan was working.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

"Of course," He replied, taking her hand squeezing it, before quickly releasing it.

The next time they saw the boy, he was rather green and walking with a limp. Whenever a teacher asked if something was the matter he replied that everything was fine and refused any suggestions of going to the Hospital Wing, saying that he could deal with it himself.

Narcissa thanked Lucius, for saving her honor, with a deep kiss later that night. She knew that even though Lucius had no feelings for her, he would not appreciate anyone being with his future wife and threatening to ruin her honor and reputation. After all, Malfoys must always look good, even future Malfoys.

Afterwords she met Rodolphus in their room to discuss stage two of the revenge that they had set to take place the next day.

They didn't leave when they had finished, preferring to sit in companionable silence and break away from the rest of the world for a while; namely their betrothed.

"Narcissa?" Rodolphus spoke, breaking the silence.

Narcissa turned around from her usually position to face him. She caught his eye, and neither could look away. "Yes?" she whispered.

As he stared into her eyes the words that he was going to say fled his mind.

They stayed like that, unmoving save to lean closer together. Their lips pressed together. She leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss fiercely.

Once they broke apart, they continued to sit like that, neither speaking. There was nothing that needed to be said. Both could feel that this had been coming for a long time, but neither had ever made a move towards it, just deciding to let it happen as it would happen.

Narcissa was the first to speak after a while, and she simply said, "Yes."

A huge grin broke across Rodolphus' face. "Good," was his reply, before he pulled her into another kiss.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
